


Ride on the Wild Side

by TheRedPoet



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Shippy if you Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPoet/pseuds/TheRedPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss, it turns out, really, really likes going for rides on the Bumblebee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride on the Wild Side

"You're wearing pants," were the first words out of Yang's mouth when Weiss showed up at their randevouz.

 

She stood by her bike with one hip leaned up against her black and yellow motorcycle, her left eyebrow and the corner of her mouth twitching up in unision.

 

"Yes," Weiss said crisply. "What of it?"

 

The blonde frowned. She hesitated, and that wasn't something Yang Xiao Long did often. She was the sort to make snap decisions and stick with them, consequences be damned. Weiss knew that because she was often the one forced to clean up the resulting mess.

 

"I just haven't seen you wear pants before," Yang said, moving in a circle around her. "It's new."

 

Weiss could almost tangibly feel the way her teammates eyes travelled the length of her body and the way it paused, for a brief moment, at the half-way point.

 

"Well, if you're done gawking, I believe we have a bet to settle."

 

The look Yang directed at her was full of all sorts of suggestions, all of which would no doubt make Weiss a disappointment to her parents. In the end, all she said was:

 

"Fine, hop on."

 

Weiss pulled her long, white coat closer about her and settled primly on the back seat. Yang revved the engine and it purred to life, the entire vehicle beginning to shake underneath her. Rather like the massage-chair her father owned, in point of fact. Yang revved the engine again and looked back over her shoulder.

 

"Put your arms around me," she said. "And be careful with the goods."

 

Weiss rolled her eyes at her friend's turned back and grabbed hold of her about the waist. For a moment she considered disregarding the proposed placement of her hands - to mess with the blonde - and for no other reason.

 

"Hold on tight."

 

Most people would have started off slow but Yang wasn't most people. Within a few seconds, they were tearing down the street and out onto the small roads on the outskirts of Vale proper. The wind rushed past them, whipping Weiss' braided hair back, and all she could do was hold on and hope they wouldn't skid off the road and crash as she pressed her cheek between the blonde's shoulder-blades. Yang was nice and solid, though, in a reassuring, strong, nice-smelling way.

 

"You okay back there?" Yang shouted after a minute had gone by.

 

"I've got leaves in my hair and I think you may have killed a squirrel!" Weiss called back.

 

They slowed down marginally, enough so that they didn't have to do more than raise their voices to be heard. Another thing that Weiss realized, once she wasn't actively fearing for her life, was that the thrumming of the engine had the whole bike, including the seat, vibrating between her legs.

 

"Calm down, princess," Yang said. Laughter lurked in that voice. She was definitely smiling that smug smile of hers. The bitch.

 

"I am calm," Weiss said through grit teeth, "and do not call me that."

 

Again, Yang just laughed. There was no cruelty to it, though, no intent to hurt or humiliate. Well, maybe a bit of the last part, but nothing malicious. Weiss found it in her heart to forgive her teammate.

 

"Sort of fits, though. I'm betting this isn't your first ride..." She paused a moment, contemplating. "I'm betting your dad got you a pony as soon as you were old enough to ask for one."

 

Weiss most assuredly would've asked for a motorcycle, if she'd known they'd be this much... Fun. Even if her father referred to them as "Dangerous" in public and "Suicide aids for the supremely foolish commoners" in private.

 

"Perhaps," she hedged.

 

Her family's estate in Mistral had a stable with horses and all manner of livestock making Yang correct by technicality, even when her implication was inaccurate, and rude to boot.

 

"Thought so. Ever take a ride on anything else?"

 

There was a shift in her tone, from a teasing but sincere question to a wry suggestion. Nobody could do subtlety quite like Yang Xiao Long.

 

"I don't think that qualifies as any of your business."

 

The Bumblebee went over a bump in the road and Weiss whimpered. She'd hoped that she'd get used to the reverberations running up her thighs, building and building. This was going to get really bad.

 

"That's a no, I think," Yang said. "No wonder you're wound so tight."

 

Given the current situation, Weiss really couldn't argue the statement, though she tried. She only managed a few vague offended sounds.

 

"I could set you up with somebody," Yang offered. She turned off the main road for a detour and they hit gravel. "Seriously. If you wanna."

 

"Your concern is noted and..." The pressure was building, spiking and she just couldn't escape it. She tried to shift in her seat but it only made things worse. "And appreciated but I'm quite alright, thank you."

 

She'd somehow gotten closer over the course of the trip, her front pressed against the full, warm and solid length of Yang's body. It was lucky that the blonde was wearing the jacket or she'd be as painfully aware as Weiss was of how hard her nipples had gotten. Shit. Shit. Shit. This was not happening. Good, proper girls did not do this. They did not come on the back seat of a motercycle. They did... Not. Weiss' teeth left indentations in Yang's leather jacket as she bit down on it in an attempt to stifle the scream rising up her throat as she came hard - harder than she could easily remember.

Her vision faded to black and she clung on hard to her teammate until the waves had finally ceased, leaving her shivering, decidedly sticky and mortified. It took her a few moments to realize that they'd stopped moving and were idling in the middle of the street of a residential area, barely visible where they stood in the shadow of a large oak. Yang turned around, swinging her leg all the way over Weiss' head in a surprising show of agility. Plastered on her face was the biggest, most obnoxious shit-eating grin Weiss had ever witnessed.

 

"So... Are you done or do you want me to drive a few more blocks?"


End file.
